User talk:Splarka
If you have time Can you pop in on the IRC?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:22, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the new ticker, splarka! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Again you are too fast ^_^. Pop in on IRC sometime. --Splarka (talk) 23:42, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::The new ticker doesn't seem to be working...at least not with IE--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:51, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :::You thanked me before even trying it? I was going to leave a note on your talk page to purge your cache.... --Splarka (talk) 23:53, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I saw you post a new ticker, I assumed it would work, it may still..hang on, let me purge my cache (which never seems to be necessary with any other changes, but hey...)...nope, still not there...sorry--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Can you try another browser? --Splarka (talk) 00:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Not working on Firefox either...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:15, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, mostly works for me and another user using FF2 and IE7. Can you check your javascript error console? --Splarka (talk) 01:22, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, also you broke it by reverting me. If the old one works on Reality that means your javascript is still cached. But see Template:Ticker. --Splarka (talk) 01:23, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, now it's working, I cleared the cache on all my browsers and then when that didn't work, I rebooted. BTW, how can one "break" a template?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:36, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::You can break a template by removing it. The new ticker requires completely different HTML, so reverting my edits to Reality went back to the old HTML which will not work. --Splarka (talk) 02:04, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought you were kidding, sorry. I won't do it again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:09, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::Truthiness is a warm rollback button ^_^. Magic Tie Great. Now everyone who visits will have seizures. : p--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:50, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Wait until you see what I plan to do with it ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 05:17, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Aww...it's not working...I just wanted to tell you that I picked specific colors for the tie and they are based on one of the Color Swatches here on Wikiality.com-- :::Okay, now it's working, HOW COOL! And psychadelic! I am going to play with that, because there are quite a few hippie pages here...thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:53, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Did you clear your cache and reload the stylesheets? --Splarka (talk) 05:55, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, now it's working, HOW COOL! And psychadelic! I am going to play with that, because there are quite a few hippie pages here...thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Uhoh, I feel like I might regret this ^_^ --Splarka (talk) 07:37, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Plans Admins Three users have recently shown levels of truthiness which would caapult them into the adminosphere, but have not shown any desire to be admins...I have also created a "caste system" to inspire users to become admins (it is a beginnning, and I have yet to hear or see any other admins in almost a month now). The caste system was started by me, but I am waiting until after the holidays to release it, because I want other admin's input. Promotion Online, I drop notes at several sights about Wikiality to trick people into visiting, HA! In the real world, I am planning on distributing little promo things (still working on it with Dauno). If there are any other ideas please let me know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:12, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :I am hoping this edit had a lot to do with the huge leap in google rank for this Wiki ^_^. ::I am sure it did. And thank you for doing that. Also, I checked Yahoo the other day for funny stuff, and wikiality was no where to be found. How can we put Wikiality on Yahoo's directory under "satire"????--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:27, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Dead to me: Bears, Intel, and Yahoo. --Splarka (talk) 00:50, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::I am sorry, but I don't understand what that means.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:38, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, that means I never use Yahoo anymore, so am not sure how to boost the rankings there. Sorry. --Splarka (talk) 02:42, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, they may be dead to you, but they aren't dead to everyone, there are still people learning to use the internets. Boosting hits on yahoo wouldn't hurt, regardless how you feel about them. In fact, oops, truthiness it would be sweet revenge on them and their bear-like tubes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:47, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :I don't disupute that, but you won't find me much help in that regard ^_^. I stopped using them years ago except for TV listings (which are no longer any good as of about 2 months ago). About 8 years ago I could have told you how to top their rankings, but not lately. --Splarka (talk) 02:49, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hold the phone...I just typed in "Colbert parody website" at yahoo.com and Wikiality.com is 2nd only after Colbertnation.com...but when I type in "Colbert satire website", the Stephen Colbert page on Wikiality.com is 9th, 2 WIKIPEDIA pages are #3 and #4! What a shunder...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:03, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually... on yahoo this site is #9 in a search for truthiness, which is even better than google. --Splarka (talk) 03:16, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ::Interesting, I guess your little sneaky fix did wonders. What other things can be adjusted to boost this site, besides Pagetitle? And where can I find them???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 29 December 2006 (UTC) I saw that but, I don't know what you did...what did you do?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Now I see you added something else, would you mind posting that here?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:52, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh dear, you've gone and moved it again have you? Truth on wheels! --Splarka (talk) 23:56, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Moved it? No, I didn't move it, I created a new page because the old one was so filled with...stuff...and etc...it seems what everyone had to say was getting lost. We also have Suggestions and Complaints.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 29 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:28, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the Catch! I was just about to get that one, but he blanked it, so I was gonna wait to see what he was gonna do...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:42, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Usually you're too fast for me to get a useful edit in edgewise ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 04:57, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know if I am "too fast" this is the internets afterall! As far as your edits being useful, you were the one who cleaned up the logo for the site, I cannot think of anything more useful. BTW I never did get to thank you for that, so: THANK YOU!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Ticker How did you get that working? Ive been trying to put it on a different wiki as a test but it wont work.. User:H_Fern 18:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC)